1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for obtaining a smooth coated surface rapidly using a paint of high viscosity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reactive curable paints comprising a prepolymer, a curing agent, and a promotor have recently gained widespread acceptance because of their superior properties, and much interest exists in those paints which do not contain any solvent since they are substantially hazard-free. Many of the solvent-free paints, however, have a high viscosity, and cannot be applied using conventional methods such as brush coating, roll coating or spray coating. Even when coating can be accomplished using such a method, it is difficult to obtain a smooth coated surface.